The Academy Incident
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: All seemed well for the Underground Student Council. All male students at Hachimitsu Academy except for Lelouch Lamperouge were in the prison, and plans were underway to arrest him. They did not however expect an armed group to seize control and take everyone hostage. Rated M for later chapters and takes elements from Metal Gear.


A secluded area near Hachimitsu Academy, 16:33

A teenager dressed in a B.D.U. saw another male dressed like him approach and said, "You've returned. How bad is the situation?"

"Very. Most of the male students in Hachimitsu Academy are in the school prison, and the Underground Student Council (USC) are planning to arrest Lelouch Lamperouge for the bullshit charge of 'resisting authority' and that's assuming that it hasn't already happened." the other guy said.

"Our admission forms were rejected from Hachimitsu Academy, and that's the only reason why we're even out here instead of rotting away in the prison with the other boys. We're about 450 strong, correct Saito?"

"Yes, and I assume that the Mafiya have followed through with that weapons shipment Hikoto Sergeiovich?"

"Yes. We received it yesterday and modifications are finished. Our equipment is now ID-locked since we don't want anyone to use our own weapons against us. The USC are going to piss themselves once they realize that Lelouch will be under our protection."

"I almost feel sorry for these pansies. Get the men ready; we strike at 22:00 hours tonight."

"I understand." Saito said before leaving. Hikoto then brought a radio up to his head and spoke into it, "This is Hikoto, have all preparations been completed?"

"Diversionary explosives have been planted in the forest on school grounds. We've also killed many crows and started burning their remains." a voice on the other end of the radio said.

"Excellent. Be ready for any unforseen situations."

A few hours later...

Mari frowned as she went over the information that Hana had given her half an hour ago. Several of her crows had been killed and they were also cremated to prevent identification of what killed them. Several scenarios were running through her head, each as unlikely as the next one.

 _'The boys in the prison could not have been responsible for this. Lelouch most certainly knows how to cover his tracks so it might have been him. Outsiders could be another factor in this as well.'_ Mari thought just before she heard an explosion come from the nearby forest. She immediately jumped up and asked, "What was that, an explosion?"

"Meiko is currently watching over the prisoners. I'll go investigate the situation with your permission, President." Hana said.

"Do it, Hana. We still need to present our evidence to the chairman tomorrow before we can arrest Lelouch Lamperouge."

Hana headed out and left Mari to herself. She thought to herself, _'Barring any unforseen problems, we'll soon be able to begin our plans to expel the boys from this academy.'_ Unknown to her though, several young men dressed in Battle Dress Uniforms and most of them armed with AKS-74Us approached the school from multiple directions. One team was armed with SPAS-12 shotguns instead of AKs and forced their way in after breaking a window. They then stealthily made their way to the front door and unlokced it before opening it to allow their comrades to charge in. Hana was making her way back when she saw the charge into the main building and knew that something bad was going to happen, but before she could move she heard a voice say, "Freeze!" and then heard a gun be pointed at her head. She held her hands up and watched as a young man dressed in odd clothing walk in front of her before he barked out, "Hands behind your head!" as he aimed his AKS-74U at her.

Hana had no choice but to listen and was then forced to follow the person in front while someone else followed her from behind. That person said, "Hehe, she has a nice rear."

"Shut it, soldier. You can gawk at her later once she's with the other USC hostage we took." the young man in front said.

Two more young men joined up and one of them reported into his radio, "We have captured another member of the USC. I wonder where that white-haired lady is."

"She's probably in the school prison watching over the interned male students. We'll grab her last. Knock that girl out now."

"Understood." the young man said before turning off his radio and knocking Hana unconscious. He then said, "Carry her over to where that USC President is being held. Orders from our leader."

-A few minutes later inside a makeshift command room...-

The command room that had been set up was a windowless room placed underground. Several computers and monitors were set up detailing the feed from surveillance cameras that had been recently installed. Hikoto Sergeiovich gave a small approving smile and said, "It looks like we're ready. The hostages have been split up and we have control of the school. Where is Lelouch?"

"He's with a team that's headed this way, Commander. Another thing is that we discovered notes for a plan to expel the boys from Hachimitsu Academy. Shall we keep them?"

"Yes. At the same time, do nothing about the rule-breaking records of the five male students already in the prison. We already erased that arrest warrant for Lelouch and destroyed the evidence when one of our guys broke Hana's phone."

"Understood, Commander. Just as you ordered, we also planted Semtex in the locations that you told us to place them. Not enough to destroy the school building, but certainly enough to cause serious structual damage. We also linked them to laser sensors so that if someone trips them, the explosives go off."

"Excellent. Thing are going well for us right now."

* * *

 **A/N: This story would not have happened if it wasn't for yusuke13 writing the story that inspired this, 'Academy Rebellion.' Check out his/her story as well.**


End file.
